A Fresh Start
by wholocker78218
Summary: "You either go to Torchwood 3 or you forget the past 5 years of your life, your choice. Jones." Yvonne Hartman said to Ianto What will Ianto choose... Terrible at summaries please review and tell me if i should continue the story or not.
1. Chapter 1

"You either go to Torchwood 3 or you forget the past 5 years of your life, your choice Jones." Yvonne Hartman said to Ianto."

"Fine! Send me to Torchwood 3, see if I care." He shouted and stormed out the room. It's not that Ianto liked Torchwood 1 or that he didn't want to leave, anywhere else he wouldn't mind. But it was Cardiff, his old home, he didnt want to go home yet. He just wasn't ready, however he had no choice. There was no way he could forget all that he had seen, he could not live an ordinary, boring life again.

xXx

"Captain Jack Harkness speaking… ahh Miss Hartman so good to hear from you again… we don't need a new member… fine but you have to but out of our business if we take him on… Deal, when does he arrive? Can I ask why you're sending him away? He sounds interesting, much better than the last one you sent me. Ok bye." Jack hung up the phone and went to tell the team about the new recruit that would be arriving in tomorrow afternoon.

Tosh and Owen were excited at the idea of a new recruit coming to join them after Jack told them why he had been kicked out of Torchwood 1. No one in Torchwood Cardiff liked Torchwood 1, except Gwen seeing as that was where she started off, but they had to keep up the pretence just in case. Torchwood 1 was very powerful and could take them down quite easily which was what Jack worried about the most but as long as they hid their true feelings they were safe.

All Gwen could think about for the rest of the night was who Torchwood was sending and did she know them or did they know her.

xXx

Ianto walked into the tourist information office in his best suit and long black trench coat, he was glad he chose this jacket and not his other one, it was ice cold outside especially at this time in the morning. There was a man, sitting with his feet on the desk, wearing a WW2 army coat.

"You must be the new recruit, Ianto Jones isn't it?" the man said in an American accent.

"Yes, sir." Ianto replied.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Hang your coat on that peg and then follow me to meet the team."

"Yes, sir." As Ianto hung up his coat all Jack could do was stare, his new recruit looked good in a suit. He might like this new recruit from Torchwood London after all. As an old friend of his might say- Eye Candy."

Ianto followed Jack down the secret passage and walked into what Jack called 'the hub'.

"Guys this is Ianto Jones, formally worked for Torchwood London but they couldn't handle him so now he's with us." Owen snorted knowing exactly what Jack meant and Ianto tried and failed to the keep blush and smile off his face. As it turns out Jack did read his file and knew exactly why he was kicked out of London and it seems he told the team as well.

Ianto's first day at Torchwood 3 went off almost perfectly; the team seemed to like him all except Gwen who seemed to go out of her way to avoid him. He knew that Gwen had worked for Torchwood 1 as well but he had never met her as he was in archives while she was field agent so their paths never crossed. He didn't understand why she didn't seem to like him but it didn't really matter to him, the rest of the team like him and that was good enough for him.

At the end of his first day he was invited out for drinks with Tosh and Owen and was happy enough to accept, they headed over to a small bar across from the bay and sat down in a booth. Owen went to get drinks and while he was away Tosh asked him about himself.

"So what is Torchwood London like, I have only ever really head stories about it and Gwen doesn't really like talking about it much?"

"To be honest it was quite boring actually. They have lost of stuff down in the archives but I wasn't really allowed to see most of the stuff."

"So how come you went to work for Torchwood London in the first place? I'm only asking because you have a welsh accent."

"I originally went to London to search for work but I bumped into an old friend and they got me a job working in the archives. I never really thanked them for that." What Ianto didn't tell tosh was that his friend who got him the job died about a month after he started, shot by a terrorist trying to break into the archives to steal some weaponry.

Tosh was just about to ask another question when Jack sat down next to Ianto.

"How come I wasn't invited?" He asked Tosh just as Owen sat down giving Tosh and Ianto their drinks.

"Sorry Jack I must have forgotten." Owen said in a sarcastic voice. Jack pretended to be heart but ended up laughing along with the others.

"How did you feel about your first day at Torchwood 3?" Jack asked Ianto: resisting the urge to lick his lips just at the sight of him.

"Yeah it went well I suppose, it was much more interesting than my first day at Torchwood London. The sent me on a complete tour of the archives with the most boring man I have ever met, I almost fell asleep twice." The others laughed at him and he laughed along, glad that this job would be more 'eventful' than the one he had a Torchwood 1.

xXx

An hour and a half later Tosh and Owen said it was time to leave and Ianto couldn't help but agree, he was half drunk and still needed to get home and get something to eat. Tosh and Owen went home in a cab together leaving Jack and Ianto outside the pub just chatting.

"I should probably start walking back, if start now I will have enough time to stop off and get a kebab before the place closes." Ianto said to Jack as he started to head back to his flat.

"Hey Ianto!" Jack shouted. Ianto turned to face him. "I actually really fancy a kebab." He said smiling.

"Well, I suppose it would make sense for you to walk with me then, sir." Ianto said smiling. If he wasn't half drunk he would think that his new boss was flirting with him.

**Please comment on whether or not you would like this to continue. I love Ianto and writing about him so please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ianto's first day in Torchwood 3 and to be honest it wasn't very eventful in Ianto's mind.

He woke up to loud knock on his flat door, he looked at his watch. It was 4:30 in the morning. As he walked down the hall, still half asleep, in grey joggies and t-shirt there was another knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted at the door, wondering who the hell would be knocking at this time in the morning. He opened the door to Jack with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Really, if I knew all I had to do was knock on a door to make you do that I might do it more often." He said still grinning.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now what are you doing here at this time in the morning?" The Welshman asked while yawning and moving to the side to allow Jack inside.

"There has been a spaceship crash and we need to get to it before UNIT does." Jack replied turning a little serious, before his smile came back. "So you need to get ready, everyone else will meet us at the crash site."

"Ok fine, just give me 5 minutes to get changed." Ianto replied as he walked, groggily, down the hall away to the bedroom.

As Jack waited he looked around Ianto's living room. There was a 3 person sofa, a book case filed with books and a flat screen TV. Other than that there was nothing; no photos or anything that most people clutter there house with, to Jack it looked as if it was the room of a person who felt alone in the world. His thoughts were put on hold when Ianto stepped out of his bedroom in a red shirt, black suit and waist coat. All Jack could think was that Ianto looked good in a suit and even better when wearing red.

"Ready?" Ianto asked his boss, who nodded and they both headed for the door.

xXx

The car journey to the crash site was silent and when they arrived they were met by Owen and Tosh but no Gwen.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked but they both shrugged. "Call her and find out where she is." Jack said and went to investigate the spaceship. "Are there any life signs?" He asked Tosh.

"Yes, only one and it seems to be moving."

As Jack approached the spaceship he saw pieces of the ship move and a figure emerged. Jack raised his gun as the figure tumbled out of the spaceship and fell to the ground. He rushed over followed by Owen, Ianto and Tosh. The figure was like a young woman and looked no more than 20 years old, with blonde hair. She was wearing a green t shirt, black combat trousers and army boots.

"She looks human." Owen said. "She is still alive but she has cuts and bruises everywhere; we need to get her back to the hub before she loses much more blood."

"Ok, Owen you're with me. Ianto, Tosh you stay here and see if you can find anything in the wreckage that might be useful and bring it all back to the hub." Jack said.

"Gwen said she is five minutes away." Tosh said to Jack as he lifted up the woman.

"Good tell her to keep the police away, if UNIT come: get out of here. They won't like you taking things from the crash site.

xXx

When Ianto, Tosh and Gwen arrived at the hub with all the 'objects' deemed useful, they saw the woman from the spaceship lying on the autopsy table unconscious.

"There wasn't much we found interesting on the spaceship." Tosh shouted over to Jack.

"Ok, just leave them in my office for now and I will look at them later." Jack called back. "Come over here once you've done that."

They three of them placed the stuff in Jack's office and then headed over to the med bay.

"So is she human?" Ianto asked as he stood next to Jack around the unconscious woman.

"Nope, she has 2 hearts and the only alien I know of that has 2 hearts is the Doctor. The mysterious thing is, is that he is the last of his kind. Which makes me wonder, who is this?"

"Can't we just ask her when she wakes up?" Ianto asked.

"It looks like we might have to. Owen how long do you think she is going to be unconscious for?"

"It's hard to say. She should be awake by morning but she might wake up before that. There is no real way to tell."

"Ok. Owen: keep an eye on the girl. Tosh and Ianto help me figure out what things you found are and Gwen write up a report about the crash site."

xXx

Ianto was down in the archives, archiving the 'objects' they had found at the crash site when Jack called him up to his office. He knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked. Jack gestured for him to sit down opposite his desk.

"Yes. I meant to ask you on Friday but I forgot: how did your first week go?"

"I think it went rather well sir: much more enjoyable than Torchwood 1."

"Why would that be?"

"Well, at Torchwood 1 nobody really laughed or joked around like we you do here. It was all very formal and rather boring if there was no alien stuff going on."

"Well, I'm glad you like it here." Jack paused. He stared at Ianto, not wanting to break eye contact. It was taking all his will power not to just jump over the table and take him. "It's getting late you should probably start to head home."

"Before I go, there was one thing I wanted to ask you sir. I was wondering if I have done anything to offend Gwen."

"No, why would you think that?" Jack asked slightly puzzled.

"It's just, it feels like she is going out of her way to ignore me and when I make the effort to speak to her she always says that she is busy."

"Can't say I've noticed; I wouldn't take much notice to be honest Ianto. She is like that with almost everyone."

"Thank you, sir. I was just worried that I had done something to offend her. Anyway, you're right I really should be heading home. Good night sir." Ianto said as he got up and walked towards the glass door of the office.

"Good night Ianto." Jack said while staring at the Welshman as he walked away. He realised he might not be able to control himself much longer.

xXx

Ianto tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable, in the end he gave up. He checked the time: 5:23.

After his shower he got dressed and walked into work. As he walked into the hub he decided to make some coffee, it was still early and he needed something to wake him up if he was going to start working so early.

As he waited for the coffee machine to finish making his coffee he heard a sound from behind him. There stood Jack leaning against the wall he was wearing only a white t-shirt that clung to his torso and his suspenders were dangling next to his legs. Suddenly Ianto felt himself getting rather hot.

"How come you're in this early?" Jack asked as Ianto turned around to face him.

"I-I couldn't sleep so I thought I may as well come in." Ianto said finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Jack.

"You don't need to start working right away do you? I mean, you don't actually start for another 2 hours." Jack said starting feel really hot as Ianto stared at him, never looking away.

"What do you suppose I do instead, sir?" Ianto said as Jack pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the Welshman. Ianto stared into Jack's eyes as he stopped just inside of his personal space. They weren't touching but Ianto could feel the heat radiating from Jack's body.

"Lots of things you can do to fill your time, Ianto." Jack said as he stood transfixed, staring into the depth of Ianto's blue eyes.

"There's quite a list." Ianto replied.

Not able to control himself any longer, Jack grabbed Ianto's face and slammed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto stood in shock but leaned into the kiss once the shock passed. He grabbed Jack by the waist and felt Jack's tongue trace his bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as his lips parted Jack's tongue went straight into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Jack's quickly won. He explored every inch of Ianto's mouth and his hands roamed the Welshman's sides and finally settled at the small of Ianto's back.

Suddenly the alarm notifying them that the cog door was opening blared around them. They jumped apart: Ianto hurried over to the Coffee machine and Jack back over to the wall. Gwen walked into the kitchenette where both the men were standing. She locked eyes with Ianto as he turned to watch her walking over.

"Good morning." Ianto said trying to sound as if he hadn't almost been caught making out with his boss, she glared at him and walked straight past him completely ignoring his existence: not realising that Jack was in the room with them.

Once she had left the two men alone Jack walked back over to Ianto who looked up at him. He placed a chaste kiss on the Welshman's lips and then spoke.

"I see what you mean." He then walked away leaving Ianto to stare after him, his coffee completely forgotten once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack stared at the figure lying on the autopsy table. The girl, he was assured would be awake by now, was still unconscious.

"Owen. Why is this girl still unconscious?" Jack said in an annoyed tone.

"She should be awake by now but I've never seen an alien like this before Jack so really I was only guessing. Do you want me to try waking her up?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I could pinch her that might work or I could chuck a bucket of cold water over her." Jack glared at Owen making him feel uneasy.

"Guys? I think she's waking up." Ianto said from behind them. Both men turned to look at the woman lying before them. Her eyes were opening up, blinking at the bright lights. She brought her arms up to hide her eyes but ended up hit Jacks arm in the process. Her eyes flew open looking towards what she had hit. She jumped off the autopsy table landing against Owen. His arms flew out to stop her from falling over.

"It's ok we're not going to hurt you." Jack said. "We just want to know who you are."

"Who are you? Where am I?" The woman asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness this is Ianto Jones and the man behind you is Owen Harper. You're in Torchwood, Cardiff on Earth. What's your name?"

"My names Jenny, I can't remember my second name, I don't think I have one."

"Do you remember anything, anything at all?"

"I remember crashing then falling out of my ship but I don't remember anything before that."

"Do you happen to know The Doctor?"

"I-I can't remember. I wish I could but I just can't."

"Ok that's fine. You're not going to like this but until we know who you are and why you're her I'm going to need to take you to the cells."

Owen to hold of the girls arms and took her down to the cells.

"Do you think she really can't remember, sir?" Ianto asked once Owen and the girl were out of sight.

"Yeah I do, but until we find out for sure, we need to keep her locked up."

xXx

Ianto was making coffee when he heard the sound of crying from behind him. He looked over to Tosh's workstation; she was typing away on her computer. Realising it must be Gwen he looked behind himself and saw underneath the stairs to Jacks office with tears running down her face.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" He asked as he approached her.

"Does it look like I'm ok Ianto?" She snapped back at him, her eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be stone cold dead by now.

"What's wrong?" He said still walking towards her unfazed by the look she was giving him.

"It's none of your fucking business! So piss off!" She shouted and stormed away. Jack looked down from his office to see what all the commotion was. Jack looked down in time to see Gwen crying and Ianto standing in pure shock at Gwen's outburst.

"Gwen! My office, now!" He shouted at the woman.

She walked into his office and sat opposite his desk.

"What do you want?" She said coldly. Unfazed by the looks she was giving him, he replied:

"I want to know why you just shouted at a member of my team and I also want to know why you are going out of your way to ignore and be cold towards said person."

Gwen said nothing, still glaring at Jack.

"Fine! If you're not going to answer me you may as well go home."

Gwen stayed silent as she got up and stormed out of Jacks office and the hub. Tosh and Owen looked up to Jack's office wondering why Gwen had just stormed out.

"Back to work!" was the only reply they go form Jack.

xXx

It was the end of their day and Tosh asked Owen and Ianto out to the pub.

"Am I not invited… again?" Jack asked pouting jokily.

"Jack. I was wondering if you would like to come to the pub with us, unless your too busy…?" Tosh asked, her voice full with sarcasm.

"You know what, I would love too. Thank you for going out of your way to ask me!" Jack replied as the others laughed." I'll meet you down there I just have to grab my coat."

xXx

Tosh, Owen and Ianto walked into the pub, scanning the room they spotted a booth and slid into it.

"I'm just going to go get the drinks." Tosh said and walked over to the bar.

"Better help her." Owen said and jogged to catch up.

Ianto was left sitting in the booth waiting for Tosh and Owen come over with the drinks. His thoughts were interrupted as Jack sat down next to him.

"So… How are you settling in, in your new flat?" Jack asked. _Really that's all I could come up with. Why is he making me feel so awkward?_ Jack thought to himself, n_ow he thinks I'm an idiot._

"Eh, good thanks." Ianto replied with small smile on his face.

Jack was thankful when Tosh and Owen arrived back at the table. Saving him from the awkwardness he had created between himself and Ianto. The group talked about work for a short while, trying to fill the silence. When the glasses were empty Ianto got up:

"Right, next rounds on me. Same again?" Ianto asked. The other three nodded.

"I'll give you a hand." Tosh said jumping up quicker than would be considered normal. Luckily for her no one seemed to notice and Ianto and she walked over to the bar.

"So Jack..." Owen said, "How long until you're gonna 'show him how to shoot'?" He finished the sentence with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." Jack replied. Everyone knew how Jack taunt you use a fire arm. The whole experience consisted off invaded personal space and what some would call sexual harassment. Owen was about to speak when Gwen stormed up to their table.

"Why are you following me?" Gwen demanded, unintentionally slurring her words.

"We're not following you alright princess so just go away will you!" Owen replied, his voice full of annoyance.

Gwen was about to reply when Tosh and Ianto appeared back at the table, each holding two drinks each. Gwen pushed tosh into Ianto spilling the drinks all down the side of Ianto's jacket and all down Tosh's shirt. Gwen was forced out the pub by the manager, a small man but very bulky and strong too. The manager replaced the drinks that were spilled all over the Ianto and Tosh. Tosh ran to the bathroom in order to try and save her shirt from getting too badly damaged by the red wine she had been holding when Gwen pushed her, Ianto just shrugged off hi suit jacket leaving on his shirt, waist coat and tie. His sleeves were now rolled up to his elbow and Jack was suddenly becoming very hot for the second time that day.

When Tosh returned to the table Ianto's phone went off. He excused himself from the table to answer that call and walked out side with the phone to his ear. When he returned to the table he was looking rather red and Jack wondered who Ianto had just been talking to.

"So Ianto, how come you were transferred from Torchwood 1?" Tosh asked trying to sound innocent but failed.

"Sorry guys but I really must go, it's been a long day and I'm starting to feel really tired." Ianto said and got up.

"Don't worry Ianto we will get you to tells us, properly soon." Jack said and winked at the young Welshman. Ianto blushed but turned and walked out the pub rather quickly.

**If you have any ideas for the story just let me know. Please comment, it makes me eager to write more. Love Ianto more than anything and can't wait to write more of this story for you lovely people xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy this I have been working on it for a few days but every time I re-read it I feel as if it sounds rushed. Please let me know what you think and any ideas or new characters you have I would be happy to try to involve. **

**I would love to update quicker but I have far too much homework right now but I will try to keep up and keep it interesting.**

**Thank you all for your support and new reviews make me smile.**

**Anyway enough from me, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4

Gwen woke up the following morning to an empty, cold, bed with a roaring headache. She was becoming suspicious of the big empty space next to her when she remembered why said space was empty. She had had a row with Rhys in which she told him she didn't love him anymore. It wasn't completely true, she did love him at least a little bit but she had started to 'love' someone else more- Jack.

She got up out of bed and went for a shower hoping that it would help her feel better, it didn't. She wandered into the kitchen searching for some ibuprofen or something just as strong to help her with her headache. Eventually finding one amongst complete junk she swallowed it down with a glass of water. She fancied some coffee but doubted that Ianto would want to make her some after the outburst she had directed at him the previous day. Getting changed into what she thought of work as work clothes she left the flat early enough to go to Starbucks before she was due into work.

As she waited in the queue her thoughts drifted towards a certain Captain Jack. She wanted him and was convinced that once she told him that she had split up with Rhys he would be more than willing to get her into his bed. She played a series of 'interesting' situations through her mind, not realising she was now at the front of the queue. She was taken back from her thoughts and towards the girl behind the till who was looking rather annoyed with her as she was clearly ignoring her.

When she finally got her coffee she walked slowly towards work hoping to finish her coffee before she got to work so that Ianto wouldn't see her drinking anything but his coffee. Ianto: when she first met Ianto she wanted him in her bed but then she met Jack and wanted him more. She was used to getting any guy she wanted, she was gorgeous and wasn't too modest to admit it. When she first met Jack she noticed what she thought was lust in his eyes, he wanted her too and she was convinced of it. All she needed was to mention her break-up with Rhys and he would take her. The only problem with her plan was Ianto, she could tell that Jack found the Welshman hot and he could jeopardise the entire thing for her. She hated Ianto, as soon as she found out that he had been transferred from Torchwood 1 for several cases of being found in a few compromising situations with various members of staff (including Director Hartman) in cupboards and the archives, she knew that he was the kind Jack went after.

She would need to show Jack how perfect she was for him and she was going to start that today.

xXx

As Tosh walked into the hub she could definitely feel like something was wrong, something wasn't right. She walked into the kitchenette t find no Ianto and no coffee. Ianto was never late and there was always coffee ready and there was always coffee waiting when she arrived in the morning. Deciding to check the CCTV to see if Ianto had simply gone down to the archives and lost track of the time; he hadn't. She searched the CCTV cameras about the hub hoping to see where Ianto was, when she found him it definitely wasn't what she had hoped for. He was tied up in a cell which had contained the alien from the crash a couple of days earlier. He didn't look hurt and was still conscious. She ran up to Jack's office hoping to find him at his desk; he wasn't she knocked on the man-hole cover to jacks bedroom. In response she heard a groan and the man-hole cover opened up revealing a topless Jack with a tired expression.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Jack asked while yawning.

"Ianto's tied up in the cell that once belonged to the girl we found in the spaceship that crashed the other day." Tosh replied at her half naked boss.

His eyes shot open and he rushed to get a shirt and his gun.

xXx

When Gwen walked into the hub she was met with the girl from the crash tied, unconscious, to the autopsy table in the med bay.

"What's going on?" Was all she could say when she found the others in the boardroom each with a coffee in their hands.

"Long story." Jack replied, "Why are you late?"

"I-eh-I slept in a bit. Headache…" Was the only lie that she could think of at the time.

She looked around the room at all the unhappy faces of her team. Even Ianto didn't look happy. _Probably has something to do with the alien in the med bay. _ She thought to herself, not remembering what had happened in the pub the previous night after she stormed out of the hub because of Ianto invading her privacy by asking questions. She stood in silence waiting for someone to make a sound, eventually Ianto spoke:

"Coffee anyone?" They all nodded, Ianto walked over to the kitchenette and started up the coffee machine. The machine was loud and filled the silence but didn't take away the tension that Gwen could feel rising around her, something was wrong.

Finally deciding to sit down, Gwen walked over to her work station; the eyes of the room followed her as she walked their eyes full of anger all of which Gwen was completely oblivious to. All Gwen could think about was ways to get Jack to show his feelings for her. She was awakened from her thoughts by Ianto setting down a cup of coffee on her desk Gwen tried to take no notice of him and focused her attention on the captain.

Gwen opened her mouth to say something when the alarm went off.

"Tosh?" Jack demanded wanting to know what they were up against this time.

"It's a blowfish driving a sports car Jack." Owen choked on his coffee.

"Did you just say a blowfish is driving a sports car?" He asked trying to confirm that his ears were working.

"Yes. You heard me right the first time."

The team rushed to the SUV and began speeding towards where the Blowfish had been heading. They caught up with the vehicle, leaning out the window, Owen fired at the rear right wheel causing the driver to lose control in a residential area. They found the car but no sign of the Blowfish. Behind them shots were fired in house, they rushed inside taking a formation covering all exits. After an annoying conversation ended with the brain of the blowfish ending up all over the curtain and carpet the team left the house and returned to the Hub.

As Jack headed up to his office Tosh checked the Rift activity from while they were chasing a 'wired' Blowfish.

"Jack there has been and death and it just happens to coincide with Rift activity." Tosh shouted up to his office.

With a few choice words the team headed back up to the Plass. After finding that the man had been grabbed and pushed from height, Jack's Vortex Manipulator beeped.

"Whoa! That never beeps!" Ianto said staring at the device on Jacks wrist.

That's what I was thinking" Jack replied.

After pressing a few buttons the image of a man appeared in front of the team. After the message had been played Jack jumped in the SUV and sped away. Tosh tracked through Cardiff and the team followed in a taxi.

The Team burst into the pub discovering Jack and the man from the message standing at the bar looking a like they had just come out of a fight.

"You've got a team. Do you have a team name? I love team names; go on."

"Torchwood." Jack said forcefully.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Uh, Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear." Ianto rolled his eyes, he noticed he had been doing it a lot at the lately.

John's eyes glazed over the team but stopped rather abruptly at the young man in the perfectly tailored suit, studying the man's figure he realised: _Red is definitely his colour._

Jack followed the man known as Captain John Hart's gaze. He felt a twinge in his stomach, he definitely did not want John eyeing up Ianto like that. He knew what that look meant, it meant he was going to stop at nothing to get Ianto into his bed.


End file.
